


SCP-612

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Genre: Confined/Caged, Other, Restricted Organisation, SCP, Science Experiments, Scientific Log, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kids and the Trolls return to earth, where they are intercepted by the SCP Foundation. </p><p>Written in the style of SCP entries, a bleak record of how humanity would react to the Troll Race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> More about the SCP - http://www.scp-wiki.net
> 
> Will be updating with individual entries from here on out.

 

 **Item #(‘s):**  SCP-612 A-L

 

 **Object Class(es):**  Neutralised-Keter

 

 **Special Containment Procedure:** Containment for each subject is unique. Personnel assigned to work with SCP-612G are required to read ONLY the documentation regarding this subject, to reduce the effectiveness of SCP-612G’s abilities. Other teams are encouraged to read all collected data.  Requests to join the SCP-612 team to be directed to Doctor [DATA RESTRICTED].

 

 **Description:** SCP-612 consists of 12 individual humanoid creatures of the same race, henceforth referred to as SCP-612A, SCP-612B, SCP-612C, SCP-612D, SCP-612E, SCP-612F, SCP-612G, SCP-612H, SCP-612I, SCP-612J, SCP-612K and SCP-612L. While each individual has unique characteristics, shared traits are observed throughout the subjects. All subjects have grey skin that is similar in appearance to that of _Homo sapiens_ , but considerably tougher due to its composition of [DATA EXPUNGED]. All subjects exhibit horn-like growths on their heads, in a consistent colour scheme of gradient oranges, but of shape and structure unique to the individual.  All subjects exhibit black hair of a thicker fibrous construction to human hair (with the exception of SCP-612K, see individual report). ~~All subjects exhibit light orange sclera and darker orange irises.~~ **Amended:** Subjects irises have begun to change colour to correspond with their individual “blood” colours. Sclera remains unchanged. All subjects exhibit hermaphroditic sexual organs, but there is a marked difference between the “male” and “female” subjects, specifically differences in vocal pitch, clear indication of [DATA EXPUNGED] and [DATA EXPUNGED].

 

 **Acquisition Report:**  Reports of a meteor strike destroying a large portion of residential area in [DATA RESTRICTED] drew the attention of Agent [DATA RESTRICTED], who reported the incident to the Foundation. A team was sent out to explore the incident, where they discovered all members of SCP-612 and four human children of roughly 16 years of age. The human children (later discovered to match the identities of four missing persons reports) reacted negatively to the teams efforts to subdue and acquire SCP-612 A-L, resulting in minor injuries sustained by the male subsequently identified as D[DATA RESTRICTED]. A Class A amnesiac was delivered to all children, and a cover story of abduction by a false identity was given when the children were delivered to their parents/guardians. All weaponry carried by both subjects and children has been confiscated and is pending analysis. Subjects were brought into Foundation Custody with minor incidents, and have been retained in Sector [DATA RESTRICTED].

Below are individual files on subjects SCP-612 A-L. Unauthorised access to records will result in punitive action.

 

SCP-612A – “Aradia”  
SCP-612B – “Tavros”  
SCP-612C – “Sollux”  
SCP-612D – “Karkat”  
SCP-612E – “Nepeta”  
SCP-612F – “Kanaya”  
SCP-612G – “Terezi”  
SCP-612H – “Vriska”  
SCP-612I – “Equius”  
SCP-612J – “Gamzee”  
SCP-612K – “Eridan”  
SCP-612L – “Feferi”


	2. Item #: SCP-612A

**Item #:**  SCP-612A

 

 **Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~  Safe

 

 **Special Containment Procedure:** SCP-612A is to be contained in an area no less than 5 m x 5 m (16 ft x 16 ft) and given adequate room to move. Outside surface area of containment unit MUST be constructed of Tele-kill Alloy. Proper bedding, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be maintained at all times. Food should be provided three (3) times daily. Subject is to be provided with anything she requests that does not violate standard protocol, after approval from Dr. [DATA RESTRICTED].   

Any staff or personnel interacting with SCP-612A must NEVER have been involved with the termination of sapient life, either human or SPC subject. Exception is made for Class D personnel required for testing of SCP-612A’s abilities. Any D Class individual affected by SCP-612A to be terminated after data is collected.

_Addendum 1: Subject's powers can be effectively controlled with Tele-kill alloy, and she appears to have accepted her confinement. Reclassification request pending [APPROVED]._

 

 **Description:** SCP-612A, who has given her name as “Aradia”, is a humanoid female of the species SCP-612. Subject stands at 162.56cm and weighs 54kgs. Subject exhibits the typical colourations of her species. Subject's “horns” resemble the horns of a ram, and are large in comparison to other members of SCP-612A. This does not seem to have any negative effect on the subject’s posture or bearing. Upon incision, subject’s “blood” is a dark russet hue. Autopsy has not been authorised at this point, and subject’s internal organs are assumed to be of similar composition to SCP-612J. As of the recently observed metamorphosis in the eyes of the SCP-612 species, subject’s irises have turned the same colour as her blood.

SCP-612A exhibits powerful telekinetic ability, and is able to utilise this as a form of flight and propulsion. Telekinesis confirmed as the root after exposing subject to Tele-kill Alloy. ~~As such, subject is required to wear a head band made of Tele-kill Alloy at all times~~. Due to complaints of severe headaches, and in regard to current good behaviour, SCP-612A is no longer required to wear the headband. Subject’s containment area is to be reinforced with the alloy so she may use her powers freely while within, but cannot extend them beyond containment. If for any reason subject is to be transported from her containment, the headband must be worn by subject at all times.

SCP-612A, in addition to her telekinetic abilities, appears to possess the power to channel “ghosts”. When confronted with a person who has actively caused the death of another human, subject is able to access the memories of the event and cause the killer to hallucinate, “seeing” his or her victim(s) in the room. The effect is maintained as long as SCP-612A is conscious. Subsequent interviews reveal that the “ghosts” created by SCP-612A all behave in the same manner. They will stare at their killer without expression, but screams and pleas are heard by the affected individual. The effects of SCP-612A’s ability have resulted infallibly with shame, depression and paranoia in affected individuals, with three (3) suicides reported in affected individuals. Scans show no anomalous readings while the affect is in place. _ADDENDUM – Incident SCP-612A-001 confirms that individuals involved with the death of **any SPC considered sentient** is also eligible to be effected by SCP-612A’s “ghosts”. SCP-612A’s team has been re-configured accordingly. Agent [DATA RESTRICTED] is no longer to be interviewed in regard to the effects of SCP-612A. (Show him a little respect, people; having SCP-[DATA EXPUNGED] scream at you can’t have been nice. – Dr. Weiz)_

SCP-612A now maintains a very subdued manner, having thankfully abandoned her initial behaviour of aggression and desire to escape. She has been recorded expressing feelings of hopelessness and futility. Subject's enquiries about the location and status of other SCP-612’s have become steadily less frequent. Psychological treatment for depression has been suggested and is awaiting approval.  


	3. Item #: SCP-612B

 

 **Item #:**  SCP-612B

 

**Object Class:** **Safe**

**  
**

**Special Containment Procedure:** SCP-612B is to be contained in an area no less than 5 m x 5 m (16 ft x 16 ft) with enlarged doorways due to subjects horns and wheelchair access throughout. Proper bedding, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be maintained at all times. Food should be provided three (3) times daily, comprising of no animal products as this distresses SCP-612B. Subject is to be provided with anything he requests that does not violate standard protocol, after approval from Dr. [DATA RESTRICTED]. Subject shows considerable interest in fairy tales, and is to be provided with any reading material of such genre he requests; this is not subject to individual approval and may  be given freely.  ( _ADDENDUM: Whichever sick individual gave 612B a book of un-bowdlerised stories should be ashamed of themselves – I don’t care if the original stories contained upsetting content, 612B has shown himself to be a sensitive individual and it took three days to get him to talk to us again - Agent 23)_

Subject is to wear two bands of Telekill-Alloy on his “horns” at all times. Subject must never be allowed to interact with any “animal” SCP’s without express permission from Dr. [DATA RESTRICTED].

 

 **Description:** SCP-612B, who prefers to be known as “Tavros”, is a humanoid male of the species SCP-612. Upon initial recovery, subject’s legs had been replaced by bionic prosthetics constructed of [DATA RESTRICTED], which have subsequently been removed and destroyed in testing. Subject has been provided a standard wheelchair, which he shows considerable proficiency with. Questioning and observations of subject’s impressive upper body strength confirm subject was restricted to a similar device before the construction of his bionic prosthetics. Subject has claimed his paraplegic state was caused by SCP-612H, but further questioning has been disallowed as it distresses subject considerably. Subject has also informed staff that his prosthetics were constructed by SCP-612I. Confirmation has been obtained from SCP-612I, and questioning of SCP-612H indicates her “arm” was also constructed by SCP-612I ( _Note: Anything 612H says must be confirmed by other members of the species as she has shown herself to be a pathological liar)_.

Subject exhibits standard colouration of the species. Subject’s “horns” are the largest observed of the species, protruding horizontally and coming to an upwards curving point. The size of the horns causes subject difficulty with standard doorways. Subject’s blood is of an orange/brown hue. As of the recently observed metamorphosis in the eyes of the SCP-612 species, subject’s irises have turned the same colour as his blood.

Subject exhibits telepathic ability with non-human organisms, ~~and is able to control the actions of any animals within his line of sight~~ Subject can control any animals he is aware exist, and is henceforth required to wear Tele-kill Alloy bands on his horns to mitigate this ability. The number of effected animals seems to be unlimited; the current confirmed number is 26 rats controlled simultaneously. Subject is unwilling to endanger or harm any animals under his control. Testing with Euclid and Keter class animal SCP’s has not yet been approved.

 ~~Subject is of a helpful and friendly disposition, and enjoys conversations with staff.~~  After Agent [DATA EXPUNGED] informed subject of Incident SCP-612J-001, subject has fallen into depression, and is no longer willing to communicate with staff. Termination has been suggested in order to perform autopsy and is awaiting approval, as subject refuses to provide staff with further data.

 

_ADDENDUM 1 – No, fuck no! Agent [DATA EXPUNGED] should never have told him about 612J in the first place, you are NOT cutting up that poor kid because some bastard couldn’t keep his mouth shut! –Agent 23_

_ADDENDUM 2 – While I appreciate your strength of feeling, 23, the decision is not yours to make. Termination is currently being considered. – Doctor [DATA RESTRICTED]_


	4. Item #: SCP-612C

**Item #:**  SCP-612C

 

**Object Class:**  Keter

 

**Special Containment Procedure:** SCP-612C is to be kept in a high security cell constructed entirely of Tele-kill alloy with bedroom and hygienic facilities maintained robotically. The ventilation system is required to be capable of flooding the cell complex with halothane. No personnel are permitted to enter while SCP-612C is conscious. Meals are to be delivered three times daily without human contact. Constant video surveillance is required, and the ability to speak to SCP-612C via tannoy is to be maintained. Subject is required to wear, at all times; two (2) wrist bands constructed of Tele-kill alloy; two (2) ankle bands constructed of Tele-kill alloy; one (1) neck collar constructed of Tele-kill alloy; **one (1) band constructed of Tele-kill alloy that fully covers subject’s eyes, to be welded to subject’s newly installed prosthetic eyeballs (See log 000-612C)** ; one (1) steel mesh “muzzle” that spans from below to nose to under the jaw line (purely for extra security, as subject shows little in the way of physical strength).  In the event of a security breach, area is to go into lockdown and Protocol Dioscuri is to be put into immediate effect.    

 

**Description:** SCP-612C, “Sollux”, is a humanoid male of the species SCP-612. Subject stands at 177.8 cm and weighs 57.2 kg. Subject exhibits typical hair and skin tone of the species. Subject has four “horns” in total, two sets of one small and one larger on each side of the head. Subject’s blood is a dark yellow colouration. Subject has two large canine “fangs” that obstruct his speech, causing him to lisp.  

Subject has anomalous eyes – instead of normal colouration for the species, subject’s eyes are solid balls of different colouration (Right: Red, Left: Blue) with no discernible pupil or iris. The eyes appear to be the strongest points of subject’s telepathic ability. **Addendum – See Log 000-612C for updated information regarding subject’s eyes.**

SCP-612C is an incredibly powerful telekinetic, who’s ability can take the form of several manifestations. All manifestations create visible discharges of red and blue energy, measuring at [DATA EXPUNGED] far above any previously recorded level. Subject can use his telekinesis to “fly”; tests requiring subject to “hover” over dangerous substances theorise there is no upper limit to the time subject can remain airborne, confirms the duration to be longer than twelve (12) consecutive hours. It is theorised that lengthy use of psychokinetic ability causes subject to experience severe migraines, but is unconfirmed due to subject’s chronic tendency to the ailment and lack of information due to subject’s generally unhelpful demeanour. Subject can manipulate complex objects using psycho-kinesis, using it to successfully solve a Rubik’s Cube while bound to a chair, under threat of termination ( _Note – This took him 5.45 seconds, destroying the human held World Record, before he caused the cube to explode in what can only be described as a smug manner - Dr. Weiz)._   ~~Subject can focus his psychokinetic energy in directed “blasts”, which are incredibly dangerous and at current count have caused [DATA RESTRICTED] injuries and [DATA RESTRICTED] deaths~~. **Addendum -** **After surgical removal of subject’s eyes, he appears unable to perform this ability, and exhibits less proficiency with his powers in general. See Log 000-612C.**  

Subject is aggressive towards staff and is not to be approached. Subject appears to suffer from a condition similar to Bipolar Affective Disorder, the two “poles” manifesting as periods of aggressive self hatred (during which subject is to be anesthetised and sustained intravenously to prevent him harming himself), and periods of outwardly destructive behaviour (during which subject is at his most dangerous), with a “rest state” of subdued anger **(NOTE – Subject is still likely to attack staff during this state, but these periods are recommended to be utilised for testing purposes.)** Each “polar state” lasts for two (2) days, with the “rest state” lasting mutable lengths. Common medications used to treat the disorder in humans appear to have no effect on subject. Subject manifests an obsession with duality and becomes distressed when room arrangements do not mirror perfectly.  

At this time termination has been denied, but may be reopened to consideration when Dr. [DATA RESTRICTED] is satisfied with collected data regarding subject’s ability.

 

 

**Additional: Log 000-612C. Medical Log of SCP-612C. **

**Executed by:** Dr. Weiz, Dr. Beck assisting.  
 **Clearance granted by:** Dr. [DATA RESTRICTED]  
 **Date Restricted**

**000-612C1  
Item: ** Examination of subject’s optic ability and construction.  
 **Procedure:** Subject anesthetised. Incision made in subject’s left eyeball.  
 **Result:** Energy continues to be present in the eye socket while subject is unconscious. Incision result inconclusive as said energy obscured any mark, but blood was produced. No lasting damage reported; subject promptly removed protective eye patch on awakening and proceeded to swear violently at the camera. 

**000-612C2  
Item: ** Examination of subject’s optic ability and construction.  
 **Procedure:** Subject anesthetised, removal of left eyeball.  
 **Result:** Upon the eyeball’s removal, subject’s eye socket filled with the blue energy before being sewn shut. Removed eyeball exhibited usual colouration for the species for a time period of thirty (30) minutes, before fading to white. Dissection of eyeball revealed [DATA EXPUNGED]. Subject intensely distressed upon awakening, demanding that surgeons “put [his] fucking eyeball back or fucking take the other one, you bulge sucking nook stains” (Quote). Subject then began firing intense bursts of psychokinetic energy at random, rupturing the stitching in his left eye and causing severe bleeding before a tranquiliser could be administered. Prompt action requested.

**000-612C3  
Item: ** Examination of subject’s optic ability and construction.  
 **Procedure:** Subject anesthetised. Removal of remaining eyeball and repair to left eyelids.  
 **Result:** Right eye socket filled with red energy before being sewn shut. Removed eyeball exhibited usual colouration for the species for a time period of thirty (30) minutes, before fading to white. Once again, subject promptly destroyed the stitching upon awakening, and was promptly sedated. These “optic blasts” do not seem to be dependent on the subject possessing eyes.

**000-612C4  
Item: ** Examination of subject’s optic ability and construction.  
 **Procedure:** Prosthetic “eyeballs” constructed of Tele-kill alloy introduced to subject’s eye sockets.  
 **Result:** Subjectintensely distressed upon awakening. Subject attempted to fire a blast, but was unable, after which he began clawing at the prosthetics, managing to remove one from his skull before sedation. I think we’ve nearly cracked it. Immediate surgery requested. (APPROVED)

**000-612C5  
Item: ** Examination of subject’s optic ability and construction.  
 **Procedure:** Prosthetic “eyeballs” constructed of Tele-kill alloy welded to a band of Tele-kill alloy designed to encompass subject’s head introduced to subject’s eye sockets.    
 **Result:** After many failed attempts to remove the construction, subject resigned himself to hurling room accoutrements telekinetically around and screaming at the cameras. It seems his new headgear prevents “blasts”, but not his other abilities. Further testing pending.  


End file.
